Edward Who?
by ALiSON.PLOWY.STALTSON.JACOBY
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob wasn't there to save Bella when she went cliff diving? What if she hit her head, and forgot who she, and everybody, were? R&R! :
1. Who Am I?

**a/n: I don't own twilight! Boohoo. Or New Moon, in this case. The stuff in bold is from New Moon, and the rest is mine!!**

**I thought of this idea at 2:13 in the morning, when I woke up and couldn't get back asleep. Thought it would be a fun topic. (: Enjoy! And reviews make me smile.**

**At that moment, my head broke the surface.**

**How disorienting. I'd been sure I was sinking.**

**The current wouldn't let up. It was slamming me against more rocks; they beat against the center of my back sharply, rhythmically, pushing the water from my lungs. It gushed out in amazing volume, absolute torrents pouring from my mouth and nose. The salt burned and my lungs burned and my throat was too full of water to catch a breath and the rocks were hurting my back. Somehow I stayed in one place, though the waves still heaved around me. I couldn't see anything but water everywhere, reaching for my face.**

Floating there, helplessly, I felt the rocks scraping against my skin. Everywhere. And that was the last thing I remembered. My head was thrown against the sharp edge of a rock with great force, and I sunk down to the sand covered ground.

"Bella? Bella, answer me! Can you hear me? Bella?" I heard an unfamiliar voice calling out to somebody from a distance. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I realized the voice was coming from directly above me.

Leaning over me was a large, burly boy with dark, russet skin. He had a worried look on his face, but it seemed to ease up as I had opened my eyes.

"Oh my god, Bella. Are you okay?" I lifted up my head, and scanned the area for any other people, but it was only us too. And he _was_ looking right at me. I point to myself.

"Me?" His face seemed to freeze up again. He opened his mouth to talk, but then closed it again. "Who are you?" I asked him, wondering why he was leaning over me. And where was I? I didn't remember anything.

"Bella? It's me, Jacob." He finally gathered the words to say something. I wondered if that was supposed to mean something to me.

"Have we met before?" He frowned, and so did I. I guess that was the wrong answer. But then a slight smile spread across his face.

"You were cliff diving, and hit your head. You're name is Bella Swan." I tried to take this all in. I nodded as he was explained. "You moved to Forks last year, and you live with your dad, Charlie. He's a cop."

"And you're Jacob?" I said, still in a bit of shock from what he had told me.

"Yes, I'm Jacob. I'm your boyfriend."


	2. Going Home

**a/n: reviews make me so happy!! (: here's another chapter!**

"You're my boyfriend?" I'm not so sure why it was so hard to get those words out. After all, if he said it, it must be true. He laughed.

"Of course I am, Bells. I can't believe you forgot!" I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, still so confused. "I… I just don't remember anything. I…"

"I'm just kidding, Bells! Calm down. Now let's go take you home to Charlie." He stuck out his large hand, and I grabbed it. He didn't even seem to struggle when he pulled me off the ground.

"Charlie's my dad, right?" I asked, just making sure I had heard him right. Jacob nodded. "What about my mom?" I wondered.

"Oh, Renee? She and your dad got divorced a while back. She lives in Florida now." I frowned at that. "She got re-married to a baseball player. Phil, I think." That made me feel a little better. At least she wasn't all alone. I wondered about what she was like. Was she nice? Why did her and my dad get divorced?

We didn't talk for a while. He led me through the forest to a house. I guessed it was his.

"'Kay, Bells." I liked his nickname for me. "We're here." Oh, so maybe it was my house? He saw I had a confused look on my face. "I meant we're here at my house. I'll just get my bike and I'll take you home." Then he stopped. "You don't mind if we take my motorcycle, right?"

"Oh, sure! It sounds fun!" I answered him. I had always wanted to ride one. I think.

"You aren't… afraid of… what might happen?" he questioned me. The made me frown.

"What could happen? It's just a motorcycle." Jacob laughed.

"If only you knew…" He ran over to a garage and fetched his bike.

The ride to my house was pretty quiet. I thought about if there were any more questions I should ask Jacob before we got there.

"Do I have any friends?" I asked him. He frowned, and paused before answering.

"Yes. A few from school. I don't really know them, cause I'm from La Push and all." I nodded. He sighed, and I wondered what about. "Any more questions?" Jacob said, in a happier tone than before.

"How long have we been… dating?" He once again frowned, and took another long pause before answering.

"Umm… a year?" He sounded like he wasn't quite sure. I wondered why. I thought about questioning him, but I decided against it.

We rode in quiet for the rest of the trip. After a while, we pulled into a driveway.

"We're here."


End file.
